


Laughter

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Hidehiko gets Reiji to laugh.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Something shippy with Reiji, written by me, and without any Naoya? Shocking for my usual fic, I know.

Reiji Kido was sure of one thing when it came to Hidehiko Uesugi’s jokes: they were shitty. No one was really something Reiji would find funny, if he was being honest, but he usually found himself snorting and holding back a grin anyway. Usually there was a big enough group around that it was easy for him to go unnoticed…

But Hidehiko had had to approach him with his jokes and stories when it was clear Reiji had been having a horrible day. It was a lot harder to mask his inability to stay totally stone faced when Hidehiko was staring him down, after all…

“You’re laughing, ha!” Hidehiko grinned at him. “I knew  _ I  _ would be able to get you to.”

“I’m not laughing, dammit.”

Hidehiko shook his head. “Come on, we both know you can’t fool me! Your shoulders are shaking and you’re definitely covering up a grin with your hand.”

“I am not!” Reiji did his best to steady his shoulders, stop any shake to them and return his face back to the usual resting expression he had, but…

Well, he found it was harder to hold in laughter when you were called out on it. Especially when you were called out on it loudly in the middle of your classroom at lunch time. The fact Hidehiko was getting closer and closer didn’t really help matters any, either… And, well…

He couldn’t help but actually laugh. It was rare enough for him that it came out sort of like a wheeze and was quieter than a laugh from someone like Eriko or Masao… But it was a laugh nonetheless. It was even wracking his body enough that he couldn’t try to cover the smile on his face, instead slapping his hand against his desk in an attempt to regain his posture.

“Shit…” He was finally able to stop laughing and regain his breath, wiping away tears from just how hard he’d ended up laughing. “I only laughed because you wouldn’t shut up about it, Uesugi.”

“Y-yeah, got it…!”

Reiji looked up at Hidehiko, brow furrowed. “Why are you suddenly all scared--”

He wasn’t scared, Reiji was pretty sure. Being scared usually meant the color drained from the person’s face, not that their face would get all red… Wait, was Hidehiko flustered or something? ...Reiji didn’t exactly see why, though. He’d just been laughing…

“Uesugi--”

“G-gotta go!” Hidehiko gave a nervous laugh and slapped Reiji’s shoulder. “I got you to laugh, so it totally counts. B-but got it that it’s just because I kept bothering you…”

And without another word, he ran off, leaving Reiji a little confused. What in the hell had that all been about? He… Really wasn’t sure and there wasn’t exactly a way for him to ask. Hidehiko had run off so fast he was sure that would continue for at least the rest of the day.

“...Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I cannot write Brown at all but I tried, so I guess that's what matters, right? :,)


End file.
